Quédate esta noche
by zidaga96
Summary: Después de cada encuentro Jellal espera a que Erza se duerma para poder irse, sin embargo después de una conversación sobre un futuro juntos quizá el mago cambien de idea. One shot


Callo rendida sobre su pecho mientras sentía como él la abrazaba por la cintura. Después de regular su respiración se incorporó un poco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y luego regresar a su posición anterior.

Se sentía exhausta, y es que siempre que tenía relaciones con Jellal terminaba de esa manera, indefensa, débil, y por más irónico que pareciera era en esos momentos en los que se sentía más segura, atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos y reconfortada por sus besos.

Y a pesar de ser pocos los momentos de intimidad los que habían compartido debido a la situación del mago, ella no podía imaginar algo más perfecto que esas noches en las que ambos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma entre caricias y gemidos, porque eran esas noches los momentos más felices de su vida, porque nunca creyó que quisiera tanto a Jellal como para entregarse por completo y mucho menos imagino que lo iba a necesitar de la forma en que lo hacía cuando no estaba, y es que, si bien es cierto las noches que pasaban eran increíbles, perfectas, mágicas, los amaneceres eran difíciles, porque él esperaba a que Erza se duerma para huir en la oscuridad de la noche y ella despertaba con la intriga de saber dónde estaría, cuando lo volvería a ver y lo más importante y lo que más le preocupaba era si es que estaría vivo, ella sabía que sus días eran inciertos que con él nada era seguro, y eso la desesperaba.

-Algo te preocupa- dijo Jellal mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello escarlata que a él tanto le gusta.

No era una pregunta y ella lo sabía, él tenía la facilidad de leerla como un libro abierto.

-No quiero que te vallas, eso es todo- respondió Erza mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos en los que se perdía con tan solo mirarlos, y que en estos momentos no le decían nada, porque habían veces en que Jellal podía ser la persona más obvia y evidente del mundo, en otras ella simplemente no podía ni imaginar que estaba pasando por su mente -Aveces me gustaría saber qué piensas, sabes?

-Sabes lo que pienso Erza, ese tema ya lo hemos hablado, quedarme solo te expondría más al peligro, soy un criminal buscado ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo- Dijo Jellal soltando el mechón de cabello que tenía entre sus dedos.

Erza apoyo los codos en el pecho del peliazul y lo miro con el ceño fruncido -¿No deberías estar aquí conmigo? Lo dices como si alguien te estuviera obligando.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, es solo que aún me cuesta aceptar la idea de... bueno ya sabes... esto...

Erza soltó una carcajada que trato de disimular escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del mago- Jellal -dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello- me es difícil creer que aún no aceptes esto después de lo que acabamos de hacer, la próxima vez dímelo cuando estemos en ello y quizá te crea.

El rostro de Jellal se tornó de un rojo tan intenso como el cabello de ella y empezó a tartamudear -Que... que... Yo no... No es que a mí no...

Erza le dio un pequeño beso en la quijada antes de levantase de la cama, revelando así su desnudes que dejo a Jellal sin palabras, y es que no importara cuantas veces la viera, ella siempre le parecía lo más bello del mundo. Aun no podía creer que Titania, la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail, conocida en todo el reino y con miles de pretendientes detrás de ella se fijara en él, un prófugo de la ley con el pasado más oscuro que alguien se pueda imaginar, aunque claro que ella no lo veía así, porque a pesar que conocía y era consciente de la situación de ambos, Erza soñaba con un futuro juntos.

-No te quedes ahí mirándome ¿qué esperas para cambiarte?- replico Erza con un notorio sonrojo, porque si bien es cierto, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro desaparecía todo rastro de vergüenza, momentos después afloraba cierta timidez entre ellos.

-¿Cambiarme? Erza tienes idea de que hora es ¿A dónde piensas ir? - pregunto Jellal al ver como Erza se ponía una falda negra, un polo manga larga rojo de cuello alto y unas botas altas, se veía hermosa, aunque él creía que sin ropa estaba aún mejor, era una lástima que cuando a ella se le metía una idea no había quien la convenciera de lo contrario.

-Ya que no podemos salir durante el día, no me molestaría salir a esta hora, así que apurare.

Basta decir que la mirada que le mando Erza fue suficiente para que Jellal se levantara de la cama y comenzara a vestirse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iban recorriendo las calles del pueblo en el que habían coincidido, Erza se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando después de una agotadora misión entrara a su habitación en la posada para encontrar al mago de pelo azul.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban de esa manera de hecho todos su encuentros habían sido así, a escondidas, como si su amor fuera algo prohibido a pesar de que para ellos fuera lo mejor que les estaba pasando en sus vidas, porque a pesar de todas las dificultades que en un principio habían tenido para aceptar ese mutuo sentimiento ahora que lo habían hecho, de una extraña manera cabe aclarar, ambos se sentían completos, porque para Jellal, Erza era la luz de su vida, y aunque todavía no se sentía digno de ella, ahora que ya había probado lo que eran sus caricias y besos no quería dejarlos, se había vuelto adicto a ella, a su pelo escarlata, a sus hermosos ojos, a sus tiernos sonrojos, a su escultural cuerpo, a su forma de ser que lo tenía loco, y por todas las reacciones que causaba en él, porque nadie más las causaba. Sabía que Erza era feliz a su lado, aunque él no entendiese como, y si eso la hacía feliz él no podía negarse ¿cierto? A quien engañaba amaba a Erza y la quería solo para él por muy egoísta que sonase.

Y para Erza, que desde niña se había sentido atraída por él, verlo convertido en el fuerte y apuesto hombre que era ahora no hizo más que avivar sus sentimientos hacia él, porque con Jellal ella se sentía segura, porque por muy fuerte que ella pudiera ser, él era su debilidad, porque solo él lograba sonrojarla con la mirada y hacerla sentir en el cielo con sus caricias. Por qué verlo tan confundido y arrepentido por las acciones que había cometido en el pasado no hacía más que querer quedarse a su lado a sanar todas las heridas que él tenía, y que sabía que la gran mayoría no cicatrizaban por que se sentía culpable por ella, por pensar que por culpa suya le había arruinado su pasado, cuando él no era consciente que todos los momentos a su lado habían sido únicos, porque si bien es cierto algunos eran dolorosos todos eran especiales. Amaba todo de él, lo amaba desde mucho antes que ella misma se diese cuenta.

-¿Que piensan hacer ahora? Ya terminaste tus asuntos en este pueblo ¿a dónde iras?- pregunto Erza con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz.

- Meredy me está esperando en el siguiente pueblo, una vez que me reúna con ella partiremos fuera del reino, hemos recibido noticias de gremios oscuros cerca de las fronteras con mucha actividad últimamente.

Erza sintió una punzada en el pecho, él se veía día a día en peligro constante, en misiones prácticamente suicidas, se encontraba cara a cara con la muerte, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque por más que quisiera ella sabía que Jellal no pararía en su destrucción de gremios oscuros.

Él vio de reojo como Erza bajo la mirada ante su respuesta, ella quería que se quedase a su lado y dios sabe que a él nada lo haría más feliz, pero era consciente que no podía.

Jellal alargo su mano y tomo la de ella entrelazando sus dedos. Eso provoco el sonrojo inmediato por parte de ambos.

- Esta es...es la primera vez que caminamos juntos -A Jellal le tembló un poco la voz al decirlo, desde que todo comenzó sabían que no eran una pareja normal por decirlo de algún modo, y ahora que estaban caminando juntos por las calles del pueblo era algo nuevo para ambos, que por muy fuertes y poderosos que sean, los temas como el amor sencillamente los desarmaba.

Si...- Cuando Jellal le tomo la mano Erza no podía estar más feliz y confundida al mismo tiempo, reflexiono un poco sobre lo dicho por el mago, de hecho sus encuentros siempre eran en un cuarto precisamente en una cama cabe aclarar, y no es que se estuviera quejando, para nada, es solo que nunca se habían visto fuera de esa situación y era hasta en cierta forma vergonzoso que ninguno supiese cómo actuar ante una simple caminata.

No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a un puente en el que Erza paro para ver el agua del río que fluía por debajo de ellos. En ella logro ver su reflejo y un poco más lejos el de la luna. Jellal también se asomó al borde del puente sin soltar la mano de Erza, viendo el reflejo de ambos ahora.

La noche era tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado salvo por una que otra estrella salpicándolo.

Corrían pequeñas corrientes de viento que levantaban las hojas de los árboles que habían caído, haciéndolas bailar en el aire.

Jellal soltó la mano de Erza y se llevó sus manos al broche de su capa, ella volteo a mirarlo confundida hasta que vio como él se la quitaba para pasársela por encima sus hombros.

- Puede que no lo digas, pero se nota que tienes frío -dijo sencillamente.

Ella volteo a mirarlo frente a frente y llevo sus manos a su rostro posándolas en sus mejillas comenzando a trazar pequeños círculos con sus pulgares, luego acerco un poco su rostro hasta poder pegar su nariz con la de él y dio un largo suspiro antes de mirarlo a los ojos y empezar a hablar- Me gusta pensar en nosotros como una pareja común ¿sabes? Que podamos salir libremente sin tener que estarnos escondiendo de nadie.

- Lo lamento mucho pero sabes que no es algo que pueda darte- respondió bajando la mirada.

-No te disculpes, tampoco me mal entiendas, quizás eso no lo podamos tener ahora pero quien sabe si en un futuro si, incluso podríamos vivir juntos y quizás quien sabe luego... - dijo lo último en susurro casi imperceptible pero que el alcanzo a oír y sabía perfectamente que seguía aunque ella no completo la oración.

Jellal volvió a mirar a Erza y vio en ella una mezcla de emociones, porque sabía que ella quería eso más que nada, era su sueño y él se odiaba por no podérselo cumplir ¿ella casada con un criminal? No señor, la amaba mucho como para eso. Iba a abrir la boca para responder pero ella se adelantó.

-No quiero una respuesta Jellal, fue solo un pensamiento en voz alta- Dicho esto paso sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello y unió a ambos en un beso, uno en el cual ambos compartían sus temores, porque desde un principio sabían que iba a ser difícil y aun así aceptaron el reto de estar juntos, no se iban a rendir, por que en algún momento llegaría la oportunidad que estaban esperando.

Él paso sus manos por su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo hasta desaparecer toda distancia entre ellos e intensifico el beso.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, demostrándose su amor en un simple acto, hasta que ambos se separaron lentamente, ninguno quería hacerlo, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo, aun así no dejaron de abrasarse.

-Quédate esta noche, quiero despertar contigo, no con una cama vacía- y cuando ella lo miro a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas el no pudo negarse, porque ella era la única que podía ganarle una batalla sin siquiera haberla comenzado, porque no podía negarse ante sus deseos, y por qué sabía que tarde o temprano Erza iba a tener el futuro con el que tanto soñaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban de nuevo en la cama de la posada en la cual hace unas horas se habían demostrado su amor y en la que ahora estaban descansando, disfrutando del calor del otro, Jellal tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Erza, escuchan los suaves latidos de su corazón, se sentía como un niño, porque ahora los papeles se habían invertido, era ahora ella la que jugaba con su pelo hasta que él se quedase dormido, y así había sido, él se encontraba en un profundo sueño, y podía asegurar que era el mejor de toda su vida, mientras que ella lo miraba y pensaba en lo que el futuro les traería, porque se amaba e iban a luchar por eso.

Agradezco su lectura! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de ellos, sencillamente me encanta esta pareja, tengo pensado algunas historias mas, no se para cuándo pero al menos ya las tengo en mente, espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos  
Zidaga96


End file.
